Have Mail Fun with Barney! (script)
(we open up and see Shawn and Tosha entering the gaste door) *Shawn: Hi Jason. Hi Adam. *Jason: Hi Shawn. Hi Tosha. *Tosha: Have you seen Derek and Min? *Adam: They're right here. *Shawn and Tosha: Hi Derek. Hi Min. *Min: Hi Tosha. Hi Shawn. *Adam: Hey, Derek. You got crutches on. *Derek: Right, Shawn. I fell off a mountain cliff while riding my bike and hurt my left foot. It will recover a few days later. Plus, I still can't play my football game. *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Shawn, Jason, Adam, Tosha and Min: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi there! (Derek (offscreen) throws a football for Barney to catch) Hi Derek! *Derek: Hi Barney. *Barney: I see you still got your crutches on. *Derek: Yeah, Barney. *Tosha: Today, Arnold's gonna take me to my football game. I am practicing my football game. *Derek: Thanks to Shawn, Jason, Adam, Min and Tosha. And it's a fun sunny day out here. *Barney: It sure is, Derek. (music starts for Fun, Fun Sunny Day!) *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: Yes, it's a perfect day for having fun. We'll run and play out in the sun. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Barney: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. *Adam: Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Derek: Play some catch or climb a tree. Fly a kite if we catch a breeze. *Shawn: It's a perfect day. Do as you please. *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: It's a fun, fun, sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun, fun, sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun, fun, sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, funny; sun, sun, sunny. Fun, fun, sunny day! *(BJ arrives through the gate door) *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Barney: Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: Hi, BJ! *BJ: Today, me, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci are gonna get a big surprise for our cousins, Yoshi, Mateo, Dora and Mavis. *(Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci through the gate door) *Robert: Hi everyone! *Barney, BJ, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: Hi Michael. Hi Amy. Hi Robert. Hi Tina. Hi Luci. *Robert: BJ said that we're getting a surprise for our cousins Yoshi, Mateo, Dora and Mavis. *Michael: Yes. They are coming over for a visit today. *Luci: And we are also waiting for Mr. Pepperoni, the mail carrier. *Amy: Our cousins always send us surprises in the mail, and they promised we will get a big surprise today. (music starts for We Just Can't Wait) *Tina: We are so excited, oh, we just can't wait! *BJ, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci: We just can't wait. It's just not fair. We're standing there, but we wanna be there. We just can't wait for what the mail man brings. We just can't wait for anything. *BJ: We can't wait for our surprise! *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: They just can't wait for some summer fun. *BJ, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci: Like going to the beach or playing in the sun! We want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring. *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: They just can't wait for anything. They just can't wait for the colors of fall. *BJ, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci: To jump in some leaves or play football! *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: They just can't wait for a winter's chill. *BJ, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci: We want to ride our sleds from the top of the hill! *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: They just can't wait. It's just not fair. They're standing there, but they want to be there. *BJ, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci: We just can't wait for what the mail man brings. We just can't wait for anything! *Barney, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Adam, Derek and Jason: They just can't wait for what the mail man brings. *BJ, Michael, Amy, Robert, Tina and Luci: We just can't wait for anything. *Barney, BJ & Kids: They just can't wait for anything! (music ends) *(Carlos arrives at the playground) *Carlos: Hi everyone. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Hi Carlos. *BJ: Me, Robert, Michael, Amy, Tina and Luci are waiting for our cousins Yoshi, Mateo, Dora and Mavis. *(Chip and Perry arrive at the playground) *Chip and Perry: Hi everyone. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Hi Chip. Hi Perry. *Chip: I want you to meet a new friend of mine. He started school with me last week. This is Perry. Perry, these are my friends, Jason, Carlos, Adam, Robert, Derek, Tina, Michael, Amy, Luci, Tosha, Shawn, Min, BJ and Barney. *Barney: Hi Perry, It's nice to meet you. *Chip: Nice to meet you too, Perry's on my baseball team. *Perry: I'll stop by and see back to come and watch the team today. They aren't just the same without you. *BJ: I love baseball. *Robert: Me too. *Barney: Let's play baseball. (music starts for Take Me Out to the Ball Game) Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the old ball game. *Barney, BJ & Kids: Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd.Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the old ball game. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out at the ball game! (music ends) *Tina: Ow. I fell my knee on the last strike. *Tohsa: Let's go inside. I have a bandage in my backpack. *(fade to the classroom) *Chip: My mom always fit some bandages in her backpack. Just in case, someone gets hurt. *Tina: I'm glad you have this, Chip, thanks, my knee feels better now. *Barney: That's what friends are for. To help you when you get an owie. *Carlos: C'mon Barney, let's go and see the blue ribbon and the safety poster. *(fade to the blue ribbon and the safety poster) *Carlos: Hey, Barney, Come and look at this. *Barney: It's a safety poster and a blue ribbon. *Tosha: I'm a safety guard i use my sign to stop traffic when I'm helping Arnold taking me to my football game and cross the street. *(Barney sees the safety poster Tosha is holding to see the pictures of Barney Safety, Picture This and Barney's Safety Friends) *Barney: Look at you calling at the treehouse. *Tosha: I remember that. *Barney: Look at that picture of you helping Julie and Shawn cross the street to get home. *Tosha: I remember that too. *Barney: Look at you, me, Jason, Robert, Kim and BJ. *Tosha: I remember that too. *(fade to the playground) *Chip: Derek, you wish you had a new bike like Tina. Tina, you wish her safety poster won a blue ribbon like Carlos. Carlos, you wish he could be a safety guard like Tosha. and Tosha, you wish she could throw a football like Derek. *BJ: Good job, Chip. *(horn beeps) *Chip: My mom's here to pick us up, Perry, Tina and Derek. *Perry: We've gotta go. We'll see you later, Barney. *Barney: Okay. (Chip, Perry, Tina and Derek hug him) So long. *Tosha: I'll walk you to the corner and help you cross the street safely. And when you get in the car, What's the first thing you're going to do. *Chip: I would love to go. But I have to check with my mom. *BJ: Here's your stuff, and go have fun. You have a great time, Chip. *Chip: This is great. Thanks, everyone. *Barney: You must go with Perry. And you have to start since your arm is feeling better, your knee is feeling better and you must take a little longer with your crutches. *Chip: You're right. Thanks Barney. I fell from climbing the tree. And now it's getting better. Bye, everyone. *Tina: You're right. Thanks Barney. I fell from that last strike. And now it's getting better. Bye, everyone. *Derek: You're right. Thanks Barney. I fell from a mountain cliff. And now it's getting better. Bye, everyone. *Chip: After we finished buckling up our seatbelts. Bye. *Barney: So long now. Take care. See you soon. *(Tosha, Derek, Tina, Chip and Perry leave for the baseball game) *BJ: Hey, Barney. Why are you laughing *Barney: Oh, when you laugh. (music starts for Laugh with Me) Everyone loves to laugh. *Barney, BJ & Kids: When I feel happy, I can smile The biggest smile I know. Then you can see my happies show. Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. When you're feeling happy, let it show. I got the sillies and when you get 'em, You'll be silly like me. I can't stop laughing as you can see. Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. When you get the sillies, let it show. I've got a tickle, it makes me wiggle. It makes me jiggle too. Can't hold it in. I just gotta giggle. Ha ha ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. When you're feeling happy, let it show. (music ends) *Tosha: (arrives back) What are you looking for. *Jason: I can't find my baseball mit. *Tosha: Maybe he left it in school. I'll help you look. Category:Custom Scripts